There's No Such Thing As Too Much Fun Plus Sasuke
by Kandakicksass
Summary: The much-loved Akatsuki orgy gets a sequel... PLUS SASUKE!


**So, for those of you who've read my first fic, this is A SEQUEL to my fic "There's No Such Thing As Too Much Fun" so if you're reading this, you should probably read that, too. The pairing list is the same... plus Sasuke, as you might be able to guess from the title xD. This one isn't for my best friend's birthday, like the first one, but she did beg me for it. So I suppose I could dedicate this one to her.**

**Uchihacest included, but that's not what the fic is about, mostly.**

Sasuke thought it was strange that he wasn't ambushed at the door, or caught as he neared the hallway with what he assumed bedrooms in it. Actually, Sasuke thought he'd be caught a long while before then, but he didn't seem to be running into anyone. Where _were _those bastards?

Each of the doors had a kanji on them. He knew what he was looking for—the shu. Itachi's ring. Going down he hall, he found everyone else except for Pein. The byaku haku, the san, the hoko, the han, the gyoku, the sei… even the ku was there, and Orochimaru wasn't even with the Akatsuki anymore! But where was Itachi's…

…shu. He smiled, trying to hold back the happiness and failing. Of course Itachi would call the room farther away from the others, at the end of the hallway. He turned on his Sharingan briefly and Itachi's room was empty. He went forward, opening the door and stepping through.

It was clean and rather bare, the sheets on his king sized bed as black as the walls. Scrolls were lined neatly on his desk. Sasuke opened the small closet; it was filled with clothes hung up neatly. He hesitantly pulled out a long sleeve, then pushed it to his face and inhaled. He'd almost forgotten what his aniki smelt like.

He walked over to the bed, laying down on it carefully so he didn't ruin the bedspread, just like Itachi had taught him growing up, that stupid OCD freak. Sasuke smiled tenderly, rolling over to mash his face into the pillow.

"Itachi's ass is as good as mine," he heard from outside. He froze; the voice was getting closer! Which one was that... Hidan?

"I know it," another replied—the blonde, Deidara. "Man, Itachi's so drop-dead gorgeous. I'm so glad Kisame took the liberties with that case in wave country."

"I know, right? Kisame has only been here like, every other two days. It's the first time we've been able to meet frequently," came the redhead's voice. "But I call Itachi's ass first."

"Yeah, try again, Mr. I'm-too-scared-to-DP-with-Madara. Your chicken has demoted you. I get Itachi's ass first."

"And you think I'm gonna fucking back down? Just 'cuz Sasori's a chicken doesn't mean I can't handle Itachi! What makes you think you automatically get him?" Hidan hissed and Sasuke moved closer to the door to hear them as they continued down the hall, turning right at Itachi's door.

"You don't have a choice! You know Pein'll have your ass before you can get near Itachi's. And besides, this is _your _night to be the center of attention, isn't it? Is there a particular reason why we're meeting in Pein's room, Hidan?" Deidara cooed. Hidan said something in return, but they were too far away. He heard a door faintly open, then shut again.

Sasuke opened the door to Itachi's room, glancing out into the empty hallway. He stepped out, closing Itachi's door softly. What were they talking about, some sort of fight or something? Then what was that comment about Itachi being "gorgeous"? Sasuke frowned. They'd better not be fucking. Just because he was here to kill Itachi didn't mean he was okay with him fucking random guys.

Itachi was still his brother. Gross. Who wanted to hear that their brother was fucking random guys?

He walked into a new corridor, and at the end of was the rei—Pein's room. He put his ear to the door and couldn't hear much besides a lot of laughing. He waited for a minute, then—

"Oh, Hidan, stop being such a wuss. Itachi was only kidding."

That was Pein's voice.

"Of course I was kidding, Hidan. Everyone knows how—hmm—beautiful you are."

Sasuke's whole body froze, his heart thumping irregularly. Itachi—_oh _Itachi! He could overlook the fact that he was hitting on someone else at the moment; he could hear Itachi's voice, after so long.

"But…" Itachi continued. "Not as beautiful as my baby brother, I'm afraid." Sasuke's knees locked.

"Sasuke _is _hot," Deidara agreed. "Took after his big brother."

"He's mine," the Uchiha warned and everyone laughed. "I'm being serious."

"It's not like you'll have to worry about that," Sasori, the redhead, pointed out. "It's not like he'll come trespassing in here and walk in on our escapade and willingly join."

There was silence.

"Whoa, Itachi, why are you smiling!" Deidara's voice rang out.

"Like I said, he's _mine_," he said sweetly and Sasuke heard bedsprings creak. He wanted to run, knowing that Itachi knew he was there, but couldn't. "If I see anyone's _anything _hear his ass, I'll kill all of you slowly with the Uchiha pride. And I'm sure he'll help."

Then Itachi opened the door.

Sasuke's locked knees did no good; they gave out and he fell on his ass in front of his brother, looking up at him with a red face and half lidded eyes like it was dangerous to look at him full on. He was shaking slightly.

Itachi stood there in all his naked glory, leaning down with a malevolent smirk. Doing so exposed his crotch even more and Sasuke nearly died. So instead he focused on his brother's face, the long black hair he'd used to love to run his fingers through. He wondered if it still felt like silk. His own eyes locked on Itachi's red ones, the Sharingan swirling lazily. Unable to help himself, he reached up, and traced the lines under his eyes with his fingertips. Itachi's smirk softened and he stood, offering him a hand.

"Up, baby brother," he commanded and Sasuke took the hand, using it as support to remain on his feet. Once he was stable, Itachi let go, holding his arms out. Even though Sasuke was there to kill Itachi… oh, fuck it. He knew he wouldn't be killing Itachi tonight; maybe not ever. He willingly stepped into his brother's arms, burying his face in the spot where Itachi's neck met his shoulder. He tried not to think about how _naked _Itachi was. "I've missed you, too… otouto."

"Wanna join in?" Deidara called enthusiastically, which was followed by an 'ow'. Sasuke was pretty sure someone hit him.

"I'm sorry about Deidara," Itachi murmured into his hair, pulling away from Sasuke slightly and running his hand through his hair. He traced figure eights on Sasuke's nape with the other hand and the Uchiha blushed. Itachi was _naked_—hugging him while _naked_!

"'Snot like it was a bad idea," the blonde mumbled, and that earned him another punch in the shoulder from Pein, but he was smiling and Deidara laughed, too.

"I'm not gay!" he squeaked, adding internally _'for my brother anyway'_ and Itachi, still holding him, laughed loudly.

"That's so funny," he chuckled, brushing nonexistent tears from his eyes. "My little Sas-_uke_ just denied being gay."

"That joke isn't even funny any more," he protested weakly, but Itachi let go, grabbing his chin. His face flushed, his eyes wide. "Ani, what are you—"

He got cut off as Itachi slammed his lips down on Sasuke's, his mouth moving gently but very insistently against his own. Sasuke yelped, trying to push Itachi away, but he only succeeded in opening his mouth for Itachi's roving tongue. Sasuke's fists, against Itachi's chest, relaxed against his will, then tightened again, moving to his brother's shoulders and holding on tightly.

Itachi's tongue played with Sasuke's, pulling it into his mouth and sucking hard. Sasuke moaned loudly into his brother's mouth, then his face turned red. The word 'blush' didn't even describe the color Sasuke's face was.

Itachi pulled back, triumphant.

"Not gay, huh?" he asked casually, his arms still around his brother. Sasuke tried to push him away weakly. Unshockingly, Itachi didn't budge. "Care to join us, Sasuke?"

"More like join Itachi," Pein commented, suddenly appearing in the doorway with a preditorial smirk. "Since he won't let anyone else have you. I still think it's amusing though, that our ultimate uke—"

"Have I not explained to you that even if I bottom for you, Sasuke is still years upon years younger than me therefor he bottoms? He's small, even smaller than me, and look at him."

They did so and Sasuke felt like a freak at a carnival attraction.

Itachi's smirk got dangerous.

"Sasuke, what would you prefer? Trying to kill me or having a little fun?"

"Maybe a little too much fun," Deidara purred, licking his lips.

"There is no such thing as too much fun," Itachi chuckled, his hand sliding down to pat Sasuke's ass. He laughed harder when Sasuke jumped about a foot in the air. "God, you're so adorable."

"You can't be Itachi," Sasuke gasped, backing up. Itachi raised an eyebrow, still sniggering.

"How so?"

"Look at you!" he shrieked, trying to ignore how much he sounded like a girl just then. "You're naked! You're fucking other guys! Worse, from what I gather, you let _Deidara _fuck you up the ass! That's gayer than fucking guys."

Itachi and Deidara shared a look, then burst out laughing.

"That's adorable," Deidara snorted. "Real fucking adorable." Sasuke found it odd that there was no hint of sarcasm in his voice, even though he'd just insulted him. "Man, Itachi, sucks that you won't share."

"I'm sorry," he said, but anyone could tell he didn't mean it.

"No you're not," Hidan said, but he was smiling. "Change in plans. Tonight's the night to please the Uchiha boys."

"Am I included in this?"

Sasuke looked up from his mortification (which had taken root in his feet, apparently, because he seemed to be glued to them) to see a very good looking man with long black hair and a muscular build. He was only wearing a pair of black pants, which is more than Sasuke could say for Itachi. He examined the man's face, then blinked in surprise. He had Sharingan!

So this was Uchiha Madara?

"No shit, Madara," Hidan replied with a vague gesture. It made him look really gay.

Getting brave, Sasuke puffed up. He apparently was trying to insult as many of them as he could. "So I take it you're a bottom, too?"

Hidan blinked, then turned a dazzling shade of cherry red. Pein, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi cracked up.

"Well, fuck!" Hidan burst, and disappeared inside Pein's room.

"I think you're the first one to get it so quick," Deidara chortled, unable to stop laughing. "Man, that's good!"

Pein had already stopped laughing and was just smirking.

"And I take it that Pein's the one topping that relationship," Sasuke summarized, unable to stop the word flow. Sasuke was getting worried about his ability to tell these things (for Pein's smirk just told him all he needed to know) and partially that his diarrhea of the mind was going to portray him as a gay man despite his claims.

Not that his hard on hadn't already given it away.

Itachi was smiling approvingly, moving away to slip a hand around his waist, pulling them closer together.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Sasuke asked softly, looking up his brother through his eyelashes. Itachi leaned down, pecking him softly on the lips.

"No."

And that settled that.

Itachi's slender, warm hand enveloped Sasuke's even more slender one and pulled him inside gently.

To distract himself as Itachi sat him down on the bed, he focused his attention on the room itself, ignoring the soft 'click' as someone shut the door, thus sealing his fate. The walls were red, a deep burgundy color that kind of matched Itachi's eyes…

Sasuke had to shake his head to clear it and he didn't miss the amused looks that the various members of the Akatsuki shared at the gesture.

"So, um…" Sasuke said, clearing his throat. He looked up at Itachi, who was standing in front of him with a somewhat sardonic smirk. "What do I do?" He sounded incredibly childish and more than a little naïve, but it was a good question.

Itachi's eyes burned and slowly the raven leaned down, pressing his lips to Sasuke's one, two, three times before Sasuke felt his brother's tongue tracing his bottom lip. He knew vaguely how things like that worked and at the moment his instincts were telling him to open his mouth.

From that point on, it was all instincts. Itachi's tongue was clever enough that it tricked Sasuke into playing along without Sasuke's knowledge. As one of Itachi's hands curled around a fistful of hair, the other sliding into his shirt, which was made incredibly easy by the revealing design, Sasuke and Itachi were doing things with their mouths Sasuke hadn't been aware he could do. Their lips molded together like the perfect puzzle pieces and wherever Sasuke's innocence had been, it wasn't with him then.

When they broke apart, Sasuke was panting hard, his eyes wide, and Itachi's pretty pink lips were swollen. Itachi didn't say a word before he just started crawling on Sasuke in a way that made him scoot backward frantically, which was Itachi's goal on the first place. Sasuke was rather strategically in the middle of the bed, at once realizing his blunder and lack of escape route as Itachi placed himself between Sasuke's legs and kissed him again, hard.

"You," the elder Uchiha panted between kisses. "…are… so… _beautiful_…"

Sasuke let out a loud gasp as he felt one hand curl around his cock. Honestly, he hadn't even realized Itachi had slid his hand into his pants, let alone found the organ in question, but he couldn't complain. If he was being truly honest, he couldn't do much of anything except moan like a wanton whore at his brother's touch.

Itachi's hand moved upward, then down again, slowly jacking him off. The feeling was agonizing, a horrible teasing that Sasuke couldn't help but love. He just threw his head back, panting lightly, his eyes opening when Itachi stopped, only to see a pair of unusual Mangekyo boring into his.

He couldn't look away. They were so beautiful, framed by long black hair and deep set into a very pale face. He almost looked like…

Sasuke knew as it was happening that he was being sucked into the dreamscape, but he couldn't help it. The Tsukiyomi was a cruel place, an irresistible place. Sasuke knew that here, he could live or die and it would be in the hands of those in possession of his body.

Yet something was off about this dreamscape—he wasn't completely gone. He could feel his body and he vaguely knew what was happening, but the majority of his mind was in that dark universe, surrounded by darkness, seeing only what the bearer of the Tsukiyomi wanted him to see.

And apparently, Madara wanted him to be mind-fucked as well.

He was laying on a bed—a huge one, with a brass head board and fire-red sheets. Then, suddenly, he wasn't alone.

But since when did Itachi carry a whip?

"A whip," Sasuke said out loud (or was it just in the dreamscape? He couldn't tell) and Itachi blinked, looking down at the weapon, then scowled. Sasuke, to be honest, was amazed that his brother could still be so beautiful when he was glaring around at nothing, his mouth pulled into a tight grimace.

"Really, Madara?" he snapped scathingly. "It wasn't enough that you had to pull Sasuke into the Tsukiyomi, you had to drag me, too?"

"You'll find that you can still move your body, Itachi. I have a plan, deal with it."

Sasuke's head snapped around to look at his ancestor, a sordid smile on his face. Automatically, Sasuke's pale cheeks flamed and he could hear Itachi's reluctant chuckle from the other side of him. the bed creaked in two places as his relatives climbed into bed with him, crawling toward him with mischievous expressions. His head swung from side to side, trying to keep an eye on both of them and realizing that he could not.

"After all, Itachi…" Madara purred, his long black hair swaying back and forth as he reached his descendant. "… doesn't it sound like fun to fuck his mind at the same time we fuck his body?"

Itachi reached his brother as well, smirking. "Only too true, Madara. You up for it, otouto?"

Sasuke could only nod, entranced by his brother's swirling Sharingan. Said brother slid up his body, capturing his lips in a heated kiss, grinding down on Sasuke's hips. While he was doing so, Madara settled into place behind Sasuke and wrapped a firm hand around his cock.

Outside of the Tsukiyomi world, Pein was watching the Uchiha men with an amused smirk. On the other side of the room, Hidan was watching with a slack jaw, his eyes wide, his face a deep shade of red. Decided to let Hidan watch for a while, work up his… erm, energy, his eyes moved to Sasori and Deidara.

It was a hot scene if there ever was one (barring the Uchiha men writhing on the bed, of course), Sasori pressed up against the wall, Deidara on his knees. It was only too obvious what they were doing. Deidara's face was burning, his swollen red lips wrapped tightly around Sasori's shaft, sucking and hollowing his cheeks enthusiastically. The hand that wasn't wrapped around the very last inch of Sasori's cock that he couldn't fit in his mouth was wrapped around his own erection that pressed against the toned planes of his stomach demandingly.

Hidan's eyes, Pein saw in his peripheral vision, moved from the Uchiha men who were now together preparing the boy, all three pairs of eyes closed, to the beautiful scene Pein himself was observing.

Sasori's grip on Deidara's hair tightened and he jerked, making Deidara keen softly from the back of his throat. Pein smirked, only too aware of the way his suddenly very erect cock was pushing the crotch of his shinobi-standard pants into a tent. Hidan's eyes zeroed in on it and his face flushed. Everyone thought he was so macho, but the man was weaker than everyone else in the room. One look at Pein, one look _from _Pein, and he was almost crying in pleasure.

And that turned Pein on more than any of them would ever know. Raising a hand with a sexy smirk, he motioned Hidan over, who flushed up to his hairline but complied, walking slowly over to the redhead, trying to hide his own hardness.

"Sasori," he said out loud, confusing Hidan. "I've got a plan and I guarantee you won't have a single problem with it."

"What's—that—boss?" he panted, his hips thrusting into Deidara's abused mouth, the blonde was obviously enjoying the abuse.

"Deidara, release him. Sasori, I want you to ram Deidara until he can feel your cock in his throat… while Hidan blows him."

"What the hell!" Hidan spluttered, but one very sordid look from Pein shut him up.

"Meanwhile, I am going to be thrusting into your tight, hot little body until you fucking break with Deidara's cum running down your chin, you hear me?" he whispered to the silver-haired Jashinist. A shudder ran through his body visibly and he convulsed, nodding quickly.

Pein waited until they were all in position, Deidara already being thoroughly sucked and fucked, to let his last article of clothing drop to the floor. He kicked the pants away, dropping to his knees behind Hidan. Hidan had been stripped nearly twenty minutes before so his hole was completely visible as it quivered in anticipation.

Hidan's face was sakura blossom pink and Pein smirked, very partial to that color on Hidan's face.

He watched, keeping his uncontrollable lust in check, as Hidan's permanently stretched passage swallowed his head, sucking it in almost automatically. It was amusing to watch as his body shook with pleasure. Pein's hand slid around his waist, lightly tracing Hidan's cock. It was hard as a rock and weeping, begging for him. The vein pulsed under the pad of his finger, jumping at the touch from the cold yet unbearably erotic hands. Hidan nearly choked on Deidara's cock when, at the same time, Pein thrust into him to the base and dug the tip of his thumb into his slit.

He did scream, however, and Deidara vaguely echoed the sound, the choked yelp coming off more like a whinny. It would have sounded ridiculous in any other situation, but now it was just plain sexy.

Pein took advantage of Deidara's sudden orgasm to pull out quickly, making Hidan whimper, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, before ramming back in, hitting his prostate head-on. Hidan looked over his shoulder at the redhead as a pleasure-induced tear ran down his cheek, mingling with the cum that was beginning to dry on Hidan's chin.

Pein started the pace slow, teasing him, pulling out before pushing back in at an agonizingly slow pace, but even Pein had to listen to his libido once and a while. He couldn't wait any longer, roughly pulling out and thrusting in again, making Hidan scream. It seemed to be something he was good at.

"_Oh bloody fucking…" _Hidan moaned, his lower lip trembling, tears slidng down his cherry red cheeks as his orgasm approached.

Pein chased his orgasm and got it just as Hidan did when those velvety walls clamped down on his cock like it was trying to create a mold of it.

When Pein pulled out, his cum dribbling down the Jashinist's ass, Hidan collapsed on the floor, his body a shuddering mess. But Pein wasn't finished yet. He'd barely had any fun with the Uchiha boys and now that poor Hidan (his favorite fuck if he was being honest) was exhausted, he'd get his turn.

"Itachi!" he called firmly to the dazed man who had just finished fucking his brother. Sasuke was laying there panting, his eyes wide, his asshole tightening and releasing like it thought there was still something inside of it. Pein could understand that—Itachi was pretty fucking huge, and for a virgin, it would probably lead to over-stimulation. Madara was lounging there naked, not bothering to cover up at all, looking like a lion who'd just finished a very good meal. Also understandable, because from the looks of it, Itachi had been fucking while being fucked and Itachi's ass was delectible.

"Yes, Pein?" he asked, his voice hoarse. _What a turn on_, Pein thought.

"Come over here and give my dick some love, won't you? Everyone here seems to have gotten a blow but me and I'm hurt." The words were enough of a lie that they were a joke, but they were also said with the same voice a prowling incubus might use and that made them coy. Itachi was no match, even though he was the king of black lust himself.

Itachi, transfixed, crawled off the bed and positioned himself, curled up in between Pein's legs, propping himself up on his left elbow, looking at the flushed erection with a hungry glint in his eye.

He kissed the dommed head lightly and Pein smirked at the pleasure he knew was to come. He wasn't one to vocalize how good he was feeling, like Hidan (profanity being his vocalization of choice) or Deidara (moaning senselessly seemed to be his route), but the little jerks of his hips told all that was needed to know. Itachi knew that and as he sucked Pein's cock in inch by inch, he kept that in mind.

Specifically, Pein had chosen him because, well, Itachi sucked magnificent cock. The boy could deep throat and knew just how to use his tongue and teeth to their advantage.

Pein fought for his second orgasm of the night, thrusting into the warm, moist heat of Itachi's mouth and throat as the boy fought his own nearly defunct gag reflexes.

When Itachi had milked Pein for all his was worth, Pein smirked down at him like a satisfied cat. He had little in common with Madara, but their little post-sex smirks were practically symmetrical. Both were known to show how satisfied they were with little grins and lazy stretching.

"Do I satsify you, Pein-_sama_?" Itachi asked, looking up at him from under thick black eyelashes. Pein smirked, leaning down and ravishing Itachi's lips quickly.

"Don't worry, babe," he said casually, his devious mind already planning the next meeting. "I always leave these meetings satisfied. After all, as you so honestly put it…"

He trailed off and Itachi looked at him expectantly as Pein gave the room's occupants a Cheshire Cat smile.

"… there is no such thing as too much fun, after all."

**Epilogue**

"So, aniki," Sasuke said softly. "I might have forgotten to mention it, but since this seems to happen regularly…"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it, otouto?" They had fallen back into the inseperable sibling routine after the incestuous sex that had occurred not an hour before. They were all still lounging around Pein's room and the redhead looked up, interested. He could hear a preposition coming on.

Sasuke gave him a wide grin. "Well, I kind of have this boyfriend back in Konoha, Hyuuga Neji? And I just _know _this is the sort of thing that would really get his rocks off…"

Pein's lips curled upward into another eerily sexy grin. He liked where this was going.

Itachi looked boggled. "You want to… with Hyuuga Neji…? _Here_?"

Pein interrupted. "Of course," he purred. "I mean, who _doesn't _want to fuck that Hyuuga boy's ass into oblivion? He's almost as sexy as Hidan."

Itachi couldn't help but agree, thinking how he'd have to send Kisame out for a little _kidnapping mission _tomorrow…

**A/N: So anyone who's wondering, I like Madara and thought it'd be hot if he was included. In doing so, I had to revise his current appearance to pre-going rogue Madara. It's still Madara, he just looks younger. Maybe he used Tsunade's jutsu or something! :D**

**OMG, so is this worse than the first one, or what? It's longer and dirtier! I mean, not even DP tops dreamscape sex and Pein-on-Hidan-while blowing Deidara-while Deidara is being fucked by Sasori.**


End file.
